


Mistakes

by gh0st_b1a



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Fanfic, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0st_b1a/pseuds/gh0st_b1a
Summary: Spock has a crush on the reader.(I'm bad at summarys)
Relationships: Spock/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> hi lovelys <3 this is just a draft that i had and wanted to share,it's my first time posting something so be kind! (Spock's POV)
> 
> (PS; little secret,i've never watched star trek,ii was thinking in watching and writed this)

He was so disturbed by the woman, she occupied the space of his thoughts day and night. She was intoxicating, he could only think of her eyes, the way she smiled, and her sweet smell.

He imagined what it would be like to hug her, and even touch her hands. She seems so impossible, how could a woman so sweet and kind repay the feelings of someone like Spock?

**[...]**

Spock couldn't believe what he was seeing, the woman he had coveted for so long was in his bed. She looked so peaceful, even angelic while she slept, her hair was loose and fell on her bare back, the rest of her body covered by the satin sheets. Her perfume flooded Spock's senses, memories of last night flashing through his mind. The crew was celebrating success on a mission, Spock had consumed considerable amounts of alcohol and in a wave of courage he began to flirt with her, she was as drunk as he was and to his surprise he began to return the flirtation, and at the end of the night ended up in your bed.

He shouldn't have done that, he felt like he just used her She would probably regret this and never want to look him in the face again, and Spock didn't know if she could live without the Vulcan's presence.

_He had screwed up._


End file.
